Pursuit Of An Absolution
by toothandmeat
Summary: A lonely chinchilla, finds some odd girls. Their lives will change forever....
1. Revealing Tales

One frosty, lonely night ago in Holoska, lived a chinchilla named Tierich, but his friends and families called him Tooth. Tooth, was the only person in the whole kingdom of Holoska, after everyone vanished. I was packing my things and getting ready to move some where else.

"(sighs)….It's been 7 years since everyone left….can't believe I survived this long…" I pondered to myself.

I picked up my suitcase, and slid down the icy hill, heading for the local docks. I have a small boat I will use to get to a new land. As I slid, I saw the beautiful frozen landscape ahead of me. Whales were baying in the ocean, penguins huddled tighter and cooed.

Icebergs were silently floating away, into the distance. I skidded to a stop, when I reached the boat, it was normal motor boat, but it could handle the icy water. I carefully placed my items in the boat, and started the engine.

"Well….that's the sound of a new life…." I said when I slowly took off into the jet black sea.

---

A large figure was gliding through the night sky, heading for a secret location. Her scales were an emerald green, her eyes were a piercing blue to most, but too some…a soothing blue. Her large horns were placed at the back of her large skull. Her gleaming fangs and talons scared practically anyone to pieces. She was 12ft. tall and still growing to a larger size. She floated in front of the moon's glow, causing a large silhouette to fall down upon the creatures below her. She glided behind a waterfall, and into a deep, dark cave.

"(sighs)…..Why are people so afraid of me…" She asked, licking her fresh open wounds.

"I just wanted to go for a walk, and all those civilians attacked me, and the authorities shot at me." She grumbled.

She slowly laid down and flopped her massive tail, causing one of her scrolls to fall. She hasn't seem to notice at this point, still in pain. The scroll slowly rolled open from the wind and read at the very top: _Property of Luna The Dragon_……

---

A ninja-like figure, dashed through the forests at top speed. She was quick and nimble as she bounced from tree branch to tree branch. Her fur was a sleek black, and her clothes a fiery red and orange. From her jacket to her high heels, she was styled for anything.

She sat quietly in the tree top, listening to the under brush of the forest.

_"A Dragon was nearby…"_ whispered a nearby bush.

_"Thank you…"_ she whispered back.

Her ability to understand any living thing made her seem like the perfect person, except for one other ability. She jumped into the air, and created fiery phoenix wings on her back and flapped towards the very same secret cave, the dragon was sleeping in. Her fire wings crickled and cracked until she neared the waterfall. She shot a quick burst of fire at it, creating a hole in the downfall, which she jumped through. She neared the dragon, and as it turned it's head, it chuckled a bit.

"Get wet, kitty cat?" Luna asked.

"Shad ap, you need a door -_-''" the cat snapped back.

"Oh get a sense of humor, Ember :)" Luna smiled….

---

A womanly figure walked out of a nearby Burger King, with bendy straws in her ears.

"I feel as snug as a bug in a rug….whatever that means :D" said, the care free lady.

She flapped her wings and flew low, just over the tops of the houses. Her sweat clothes billowed in the night air, with each flap of her wings. Her large ears twitched in many directions, somewhat flinching from the straws. She then laid her eyes upon a small boy with his Frisbee stuck in a tree.

"Aw man, I knew Night-Frisbee was a bad idea…" sighed the boy.

The bat, then floated over the boy and smiled, she then took some water from a nearby puddle and whipped the Frisbee out with a water-whip.

"Wow, thanks BatMan!!" the boy called, waving after her.

"…..BatMan o.O?, but I'm Sapphire :O" she said.

Yes, Sapphire was a very friendly person, some people even say…Motherly".

She is the only bat that can water-bend making her very special. She tends to be a bit immature from time to time, but never-the-less a good-hearted woman all in all.

All though she has a weakness…..

"OMG!!!" she called, as she picked up a shiny piece of metal out of a nearby garbage can.

"Rats…it's just tin foil." She sighed, tossing it away.

She has a obsession with jewels, and can be distracted easily.

As she approached the entrance of the cave she pulled back the water like a curtain and entered.

"Lucy, I'm home :D" Sapphire shouted.

"Great, and she brought straws, that's exactly what we needed." Ember said, slapping her forehead.

"Hey we can use these to drink stuff!!" Sapphire snapped back.

"After they have been in you're ears? No thanks." Luna chuckled.

---

My boat hit the beach head of a nearby town….

"Man….I'm glad I hit shore…..I hope I can buy a house soon…." I wondered out loud.

Soon my life and these 3 girls'' lives will intertwine into something else……

**Ok, this is a request story from my You-Tube sis, KataraTheBender and I'll love doing this story. Her fc's kick ass!! Ok, this chinchilla is called Tooth, right? It's me...in my other stories I'm a human, well here I'll call this a...different universe. So no of my usual people, just us. I hope you Enjoy this story ^^**


	2. Real Estate Victory

The cold crisp wind was blowing through my fur, as I walked into a real estate agent's office.

"So…you want…..a house?" the agent asked, glancing at me through her glasses.

"Yes, ma'm a house would be perfect!" I said.

She then threw her head back and laughed hysterically.

"You're kidding right?" she asked, wiping away a tear.

"No, ma'm I'm not." I said, with a puzzled look.

"You're not from around here are you sweetie?" she asked.

I gave her a short nod, then she sighed.

"Listen kid, the economy is so bad here, you can't even afford the Dollar Menu at Mc'Donalds." she said.

"o.o….aren't they a dollar? It does say "Dollar Menu." I asked.

"Try 18 bucks for a Happy Meal." she scoffed.

"O.o?.....but I have enough money for a house, right? :O." I asked.

"Well sweetie, since you're foreign you have no money in an account." she sighed.

"But I have all this." I said, lifting up a small crate full of jewels, rubies and other valuable minerals.

"OoO…..are you a prince or something???" she asked, awestruck.

"uuuuhhhm, no no….I'm no prince….." I nervously laughed.

"Honey, with that kind of bling, you can make Donald Trump a Wal-Mart greeter!" she said.

"…..yeah….I suppose…o.o…soooo…I get house?" I asked again.

"That, and a yacht and all the girls you could ever need o.o." she said, bobbing her head.

"Wait…do you have any mansions available?" I asked.

"For you, hell yeah sugah." she said, as she happily stamped the deed to a local mansion (I know that's not how real estate works, so sue me).

---

Moving in was simple, I put my boat in the garage, put my valuables in a room, and the rest was empty.

"Ok…now I need…furniture…" I thought out loud.

I went to a local furniture shoppe , and bought one of everything.

By the end of today (I know that was fast, but do you wanna read 3 or 4 chapters of buying stuff and moving in? xD), I had a full rooms everywhere, as if I lived there for years. A full fridge, each room has a T.V., a king-sized bedroom and bathroom/s. And 3 extra lonely rooms filled with nothing, for guests. I sighed as I stared into each of those rooms.

"All this stuff and space…only filled with me." I sighed, as I went to my room, to sulk into slumber.

---

Luna was gliding outside again in the middle of the night. Her wounds were healed fully due to Sapphire's healing abilities, so she decided to finish the grocery shopping.

_"Were so hungry, we kinda have to rob stores, and other heinous crimes_, _to survive." _Luna thought to herself.

She landed near a grocery store, and she tapped on the glass. A clerk walked up to her and stared.

"Excuse me, I really need to pick up some things, may I come in?" she asked politely.

The clerk didn't even change his expression and quickly flipped the sign "Open" to "Closed". The clerk then walked away from the door and shut the lights off.

"o.o…that wasn't very nice…." Luna sadly sighed and went back to their usual spot: the dumpster.

She rummaged through the garbage in hopefully a half-eaten burger or something.

She found nothing and sighed, and decided to go back to the cave.

_"I just hope Sapphire get's that job soon."_ she pondered in the silence of the night….

**Well my life started off ok, but oh so lonely. And the poor girls are sturggling to live well. Stay tuned in for what happnens next :O!!**


	3. A Hazy Attack

As Luna flew past the waterfall, the others were doing the usual: Ember shooting tiny fireballs at insects or sleeping. And Sapphire was watching the bug shooting or counting backwards in Chinese.

"(blasts) Got one." Ember smirked evilly.

"Pretty o.o." Sapphire said, blankly.

"Ladies I'm sorry to say, I couldn't find any food." Luna said, putting her head down.

"Don't worry Lu Lu, we can always eat Sapphire." Ember said, putting her hand on Luna's neck.

"Yeah we can always eat-HEY!!" Sapphire shrieked.

Ember and Luna chuckled as Sapphire tapped her foot impatiently.

"Or we can take Ember to a Chinese Restaurant and get something there -.-''" Sapphire snapped.

"O.O, they eat cats!! DXX!!" Ember hissed.

"Oi vay -.-''." Luna sighed as the ladies continued to bicker on.

---

I stared into the large plasma screen T.V. as my car hit the wall of the house and my Star Rating went up.

"Damn Saints Row 2 is fun!" I yelled, totally being a video game nerd.

As I clicked the buttons on my controller, my stomach growled as it tends to do.

I stopped the game and headed into the kitchen.

"Man…no place here has seal jerky…." I sighed, disappointedly.

I decided to go out to eat, like maybe pizza or tacos.

As I stepped outside the evening air was light and the geese were flying over-head in a V formation.

I walked into a local pizza joint and picked up 3 pizzas and some buffalo wings (hey a chinchilla's gotta eat, right?).

---

Luna was trying to block out the noise of the arguing girls, when she suddenly smelled something.

_"o.o…..Olives…Pepperoni….Cheese….Tender Chicken Meat…..PIZZA!!!"_ she yelped with joy in her mind as she bolted out of the cave.

I was walking down the street all was quite and peaceful, until a giant shadow fell over me.

"That's strange…must be a solar-eclipse." I shrugged.

Luna looked down to see me, carrying my food.

_"ohhhh....I'm sorry little one, but we need that food more!"_ Luna moaned internally.

Suddenly, she swooped down and grabbed her targets and flew away to her lair.

I was so shocked from all, this that I fainted as soon as I saw her swoop at me.

---

"GIRLS!! GIRLS!! I brought food :D!!" Luna shouted with glee.

"O.O!!!" they both looked hungrily at Luna.

Luna made a triumphant snort and looked at them again, with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong with the pizza?" she asked.

"Did a small furry guy come with the pizza o.o?" Ember asked, poking my unconscious self.

"I call his legs!! :D" Sapphire yelped.

"NO!!!....Poor little guy..I didn't mean to hurt him…I'm a monster…." Luna gave a sad filled moan and laid down next to me.

I gave a small stir and awoke with a headache to see 3 blurry creatures…..

**Well we are finally gonna meet! Stay Tuned till the next chapter!!**


	4. New Family

As vision cleared, I saw my capturers more closely.

"Who-…who are?? O.o" I asked bewildered.

"I'm really sorry for this." Luna sighed.

I turned to her, to only jump back in shock.

"Y-…you're a dragon :O!!" I stuttered.

"Yes, yes I'm a dragon go ahead run and scream for the police -.-." Luna sighed.

"Why would I? You're awesome, besides I'm not mad, even though you kinda kidnapped me." I replied.

"Wait…you're not mad…or scared of me???? O.o." Luna asked, finding this hard to believe.

"Nah, I'm a very forgiving person, you're ok, I'm not gonna call the authorities." I reassured her.

"Wow thank you, you can have you're pi-GIRLS -.-''!!" Luna yelled at them.

She yelled for they were swallowing down the pizza like it was their last meal. They slowly turned to us, with pizza and wing sauce on their faces.

"Apologize to the little guy -.-''" Luna told them to do.

"..sorry, dude o.o" Sapphire apologized.

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't mean it, but I was so hungry o.o." Ember said.

I was about to say "It's ok" but I saw the cat, and I went slack-jawed. Her clothes, her beautiful eyes, and her smile just blew me away. My eyes were big pink hearts, and I was blushing a bit.

"y-..y-………goat o.o'''" I stuttered out.

"Goat? O.o?" Ember asked.

"I want one! :D." Sapphire searched for one.

"I mean….it's ok….I wasn't all that hungry anyways…." I said, starting to slap myself out of it.

"So uhhmm….you ladies…live in a cave?" I asked, trying not to look at her.

"Yes we do, and it isn't all that easy." Luna said.

"Yeah, Les Stroud makes it look so easy o.o, and I'm a bat!" Sapphire said.

I thought to myself, for a moment for these girls.

_"Perhaps they could stay with me, I do know nothing about them but they were kinda enough to stop their assault and offer my food back. Plus, I need to see that hottie o.o, er I mean….."_ I thought to myself.

I took a big breath, and looked over them. They seemed tired and hungry, and a bit dirty.

"Would….you girls like to stay with me?" I asked, sweating a bit.

"O.O!! Are you sure??? We couldn't possibly pay rent o.o!" Luna gasped.

"You don't need rent, just do some chores and don't make a mess." I said, patting her neck cautiously.

She seemed to like that, and then licked me.

"You're a very kind person, how can we repay you? :3!" she asked.

Still a bit shocked from the lick, I turned to all of them.

"Please it'll be my pleasure, you can stay as long as you like! Now do you have anything to move in with?" I asked.

"I have some scrolls but that's it." Luna said.

"I got my gems, lots of em' :D!" Sapphire jumped with glee.

"Then why don't you sell them? o.o" I asked.

She kinda leaned back and hissed.

"NEVER!...they are my precious…." she snarled.

"Sorry, she's obsessed with jewelry." Luna said.

"eerrrrr…ok o.o, what about you hottie, I MEAN CUTIE, I MEAN MS. O.O'''" I struggled to say.

"o.o?.....I got nothing , but some clothes." she said.

"Oh btw, I am Luna the Dragon." Luna bowed to me.

"I'm Sapphire the Bat, and I am the Jungle Bat! :D" Sapphire said, beating her chest like an ape-man, err woman in her case.

"And I'm Ember the Cat." Ember said, flicking her hair.

"o.o''''…I'm amazed….ERRR, I'm Tierich, but my family and friends call me Tooth." I sweated nervously.

"Tooth eh? Cute name." Ember winked at me.

I nearly fainted from that, but I pushed forward.

"Please get you're things and we'll go." I said.

They all nodded and ran to their rooms to pack.

---

"You're sure, you're house is big enough for me? o.o" Luna asked.

"Yes, in can hold like 12 of you." I reassured her.

"Uhhmmmm, I don't think a mouse hole is enough room for a-SWEET JESUS ON RICE O.O!!" Luna gasped from my immense mansion.

"Yup….I own a mansion." I said, flicking my imaginary shirt collar.

"How many Burger Kings do you work at? O.o" Sapphire asked.

"None I don't have a job." I said.

"Oh god he murdered someone o.o''" Luna said.

"No, I just..uhhhh…won the lottery o.o'''" I said.

"Lucky, but man am I hungry o.o." Ember said, rubbing her stomach.

"You ate all his pizza -.-" Luna sneered at her.

"Yeah, but Sapphire had more wings DX!" Ember protested.

Luna rolled her eyes as we walked up.

"Got any servants? O.o" Sapphire asked.

"Nope, just me, and now you 3." I said.

"Well let's choose our rooms, OMG WE'LL HAVE ROOMS NOW!!" Luna shouted with glee.

"Tomorrow I'll pick you girls up some room decor." I told them.

"You're letting us live with you, and NOW you're buying us stuff O.O?" Luna asked.

"Yup, that's about it." I said.

Without words they all ran up and hugged me, then let go of me, and ran throughout the house yelling things like "I CALL THIS ROOM!", and "NUH UH, THAT'S MINE!".

I still stood in the doorway and happily sighed.

"Good bye loneliness…..hello friends….(whispers) and hottie-hot-hotty." I said, closing the door behind me, with the sunset shining down upon our house, from the sky……

**Well we met, and now we live toghether. Keep on reading to find out what shennagians happen next :D!!!**


	5. Journey To The Mall

The bright morning sun shone down upon the city, as I woke up from my slumber.

"I hope the girls are ready to get their beds and stuff." I thought out loud.

As I walked down stairs I noticed Luna fiddling with the T.V.

"Hey Luna, whatcha up to?" I asked, walking down the steps.

"Watching T.V., it's really amazing o.o!" she said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"600, but I never really got near these things." She said, flipping through the channels.

I chuckled and rubbed her snout, then she licked me again as to say "Thanks a million, again!!".

As I wiped myself off, I bumped into Ember, she was standing in front of window so the sun was making her shine.

"~o.o~…m-..m-….hey…Ember…." I stuttered.

"Hey Tooth, so what are we gonna today?" she asked with a smile.

"Well…I wanted to get you girls some stuff for you're rooms…but that's it really." I said, staring at my feet.

"Ok….are….are you blushing? O.o" she asked.

"NO…errrr… no, no….that's just….gas….(eyes dart back and forth)…I gotta go over here now…." I said, slowly slinking away.

"ok bye o.o?" Ember said waving, confused.

I went to Sapphire's room, to see if she was awake.

"Hey Tooth, what's for breakfast?" Sapphire asked, focusing on something.

"Eggs, toast, and sausage. Wow you heard me from downstairs?" I asked.

She turned and pointed at her large bat ears and turned back to what she was doing.

"ah, what's wrong?" I asked, somewhat concerned from her silence.

"oh nothing, I'm just working on my resume' ._." she said, with a confused sigh.

"Well lemme have a look." I asked, looking over her paper.

"Mhhmmmm….Jewel Expert….Great with Kids…pretty good, Sapphire." I said, patting her back.

"Thanks, but I hope I get accepted o.o" she said.

"Where ya' aiming for?" I asked.

"Denny's ._." she said.

"You mean that diner place? O.o" I asked.

"Yup, I used to work at The Gap." she said.

"What happened there?" I asked, again.

"I saw some girl with a diamond ring and I tried to rip her finger off ._." she sighed.

"o.o'''…..try to work on that…." I patted her back again.

----

Breakfast was short, it was nice to see people enjoy my food a lot.

"Tooth for the first time in like…forever….I'm not starving o.o….thank you…" Ember said, giving me a big warm hug.

"~O_O~…gahhhhhhh…..it's ok, I wasn't gonna go for the gold anyways :)." I said, lost in love.

"o.o???" Ember cocked her head.

"I mean, you're perfectly welcome!!" I said, snapping out of it.

"So where are we going for our furniture?" Luna asked.

"Well the mall so what stores do you want?" I asked, with a smile.

"Dungeons and Dragons :D!!" Luna said.

"Bed, Bats and Beyond :D!!" Sapphire said with a silly smirk.

"Cat Topic :D!!" Ember said, with a smile, which made butterflies in my stomach.

"Well get out of you're pj's and we'll go." I said, with glee.

Luna just stood there and licked herself a bit (don't wear pj's).

Sapphire flew to her room to get out of her pajamas that was sky blue and had red emeralds on them. Ember had pj's that had the same color scheme as her normal outfit.

I washed up a bit and brushed myself a little.

---

The others hopped onto Luna's back while I delayed.

"Come on Tooth, I've got Cruise Control xD." Luna chuckled.

"Yeah and I gotta mail my resume' :O." Sapphire said waving around her letter.

"And I want new stuff DX!" Ember whined.

"o.o''''…but I've never ridden' a dragon before." I said, sheepishly.

"Remember, when I snatched you up?" Luna asked.

"I fainted ._." I said.

"oh o.o" Luna sighed.

"I'll try……" I hopped onto Luna and sat between Ember and Sapphire.

"Here, I'll hold you, to make you feel more safe :)." Ember said, getting my into a hug position.

"~o.o~…….k….." I said, blushing sitting on her lap pretty much.

Luna's wings slowly flapped and off we went, into the sky.

"Hey…this….isn't so bad….o.o" I said, slowly cautious of a sudden disaster.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Luna smiled.

We came closer and closer upon the local mall, to renovate their new abodes'….

**Yeah, I hope Sapphy gets her Denny's job and the trip home goes out well. STAY TUNED!!!**


	6. Mall Spending

As we landed in the mall parking lot, people were already calling for the cops.

"Damn civilians and their tiny minds -.-''" Luna sighed, ignoring the cops.

"詛咒他們都和他們的錯誤思想!!" Sapphire shrieked and waved her arms around.

"What did you even say? O.o" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I dunno ._." Sapphire shrugged.

As we tried to shake that out of our minds, we entered the mall as casual as possible.

"Ok Cat Topic is over-AHHHH!!" I yelped get tugged by Ember into the department.

I don't know where Luna and Sapphire went, but it was just me and her.

"Uhhhh..I can pick out anything I want right? o.o" Ember asked, like a small girl.

"Uhhhhh…sure as long as it's under 5 million dollars ~ ._. ~" I said, blushing.

"O.O HOLY-" Ember yelled, running away before she even finished her sentence.

She came back 5 minutes later with everything she desired-bed sheets, a bed some cabinets, a couple of plushies and a laptop.

"o.o…..sure ok….." I said.

":3!!!" Ember smirked, with a small purr.

---

The malls in this town have location transporters, so we sent Ember's stuff home not wanting to carry it.

Ember wanted a tuna hoagie so I went to look after the others.

I found Sapphire mailing her letter, then walking in "Bed, Bat, and Beyond".

"Hey Sapphire, find anything?" I asked jogging up to her.

"Well…." she said, glancing to a big bag of jewels.

"O.O…no…only furniture -_-" I protested.

"Fine T.T" Sapphire sighed and got the basic room items-lamp, bed, sheets, curtains, and other things.

After we sent away Sapphire's stuff, we came across Luna in "Dungeons and Dragons".

"Hey Lu Lu :D" Sapphire said.

"I said don't call me that -.-''' Luna sighed.

"Lu Lu? :3" I smiled.

"Damn it, Sapphy ''" Luna glared at her.

"Lu Lu and Sapphy x3, that's what I'm gonna call you now xD" I laughed.

Sapphire smiled and Luna rolled her eyes and forced out a chuckle.

Luna picked out a large bed (actual bed, not like a torture device), some scroll stands, a lantern and some book shelves.

We transported Luna's stuff back home and we decided it was time to leave also.

As we walked out side they all sort of closed me into the corner.

"errrr…what's wrong o.o'''?" I asked, kind of scared.

"Nothing….we just think, YOU'RE AWESOME!! T~T!" Luna shrieked and nuzzled me.

I was less shocked then I expected but the nuzzling and hugging was a bit weird.

"o.o….." I stood there.

"Yeah, we thought we'd die in that cave and then you come and threw us a life-preserver T.T" Ember said, nuzzling and purring.

"~O_O~…errrr…it's no biggy…." I said, almost fainting from her.

"Oh it's a biggy it's a HUGEY!!" Sapphire yelped squeezing me.

"e__e….we can all squeeze the chinchilla later, but not in public….." I coughed out.

They stopped for a moment and looked to see all these people watching.

"~o.o~'''……" they all did.

"Damn pimps get all the luck….." a random man said, walking away.

"O.o….why cause' I'm purple, I'm automatically a pimp!....colorist -.-" I sighed as we hopped on Luna and we flew home.

Later during the flight we all started laughing about what just happened.

"You a pimp, xD" Ember laughed.

"But I can totally see Ember as a hoe xD!!" Sapphire laughed.

"Yeah I-WOAH!! -.-****" Ember snarled back.

I kinda pouted too, after all I did have a crush on her.

"Girls girls, calm down…." Luna said, breaking it up.

"All right….." they both said in unison.

There was some awkward silence, until Sapphire broke it.

"……Tooth's a chinchilla O.o? I thought he was a possum ._." she scratched her head.

We all chuckled at that, as we landed home, to start organizing their rooms…..

**Yeah, they are ready to stay at my place ^^. Hopefully Sapphire's mail will get responded and maybe I'll tell Ember my feelings :O, keep on reading!!**


	7. The Calling Of A New Job

The next day the girls' rooms were all set for lifestyle. Luna's room was styled like her cave, but a little bit more luxurious. It had lighting, bookshelves, better scroll holders, and a big comfy bed, with a large blanket made of sheep wool. Sapphire's room was like a room for…well a bat. A large window at the ceiling, poles for her to perch on. A closet for her shoes, clothes and other girl needs. She has a little table and a mirror over it, a laptop on the table and next to it was a queen sized bed, which she doesn't sleep in only she jumps on it like a trampoline. Ember's room like everything else had her color scheme. She had a closet a table with laptop and mirror like Sapphire. She had some cat toys in the corner (lol), and a big pile of plushies. Her bed was in the shape of a heart and her pillows were shaped like fish (hence the bite marks and missing pieces from time to time). Yup, me and the girls were all settled in, in our new big mansion.

(This whole chunk was to do that, rest of the story will be written normally.)

----

Sapphire awoke with a twitch of her ear. She heard the noise of a metal thing opening and clamping shut. She looked out her window to see the mailman walk away from our house.

"Mail is here, everybody :D!" Sapphire said with glee, talking to no one.

She flew down the stairs and flapped outside to do a quick flap and land near the mail box and opened it.

"ha ha I stole you're breakfast, mailbox xD!" Sapphire chuckled, flying away from it.

She walked in and closed the door behind her and started flipping through the mail.

"Bill….Bill….Junk….Contest…..o.o!...MY JOB APPLICATION :D!!" Sapphire shirked, hugging the letter.

I awoke moments later, wondering what the noise was….I came down the stairs wiping my tired eyes.

"Hey Sapphy…..what's that you got there?" I asked, yawning.

She happily smiled and squeezed me tight and flew around the room.

"o.o!!! woah girl, woah!!!" I yelped.

She put me down and giggled.

"I got my job :)!!!, this is almost as awesome as that one time I found that crystal in the sewer!" Sapphire shrieked.

"._. …..Sapphy….that's a Sewer Crystal…they contain sulfur and come from collected sewer gunk e.e….there worthless…." I said.

"……ah rats….it's a good thing I didn't put it with the others that would a made them stunk. O.o" she said, calming down.

"Stink." I said correcting her.

"Whatever I got a job at Dennys!!" Sapphire started dancing again.

I shake my head with a smile, to see her dance around then bump into the newly woken' up Luna.

"Why is there so many bat shrieks, I'm hearing? -.-" Luna asked, stretching like a cat.

"Lu Lu I got my job at Dennys :D!!!" Sapphire said, practically on her face eye to eye.

"….That's great Sapphy…now let go of my face…." Luna asked, through smushed cheeks.

Sapphire let go and flew to Ember's room. A few minutes later after some arguing Sapphire flew back down the stairs with Ember in her arms.

"I can't believe you woke me up for that reason -.-''" Ember scowled.

"Ember this is very special to Sapphy, apologize!" Luna said.

"No I'm glad she got her job, but she said something about the news…." Ember said, rubbing her eyes.

As the others chattered on, my hearing seemed to dim down because I didn't hear them at all. I was in Ember's beauty, her hair was down, she was in her pajamas but her eyes still glimmered with a fiery passion, and the sun was shining down on her perfectly, causing her to seem like an angel.

"OoO….." I drooled at Ember.

"… and that's when the cow said…o.O?....Tooth..you ok buddy? o.o" Ember asked, waving her hand in my face.

"huh, wha? Oh I'm ok Ember, I just dozed off for a minute o.o''''" I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"But with you're eyes and mouth wide open? O.o" Ember asked again.

"o.o…..I'll go make breakfast!!" I yelped rushing out of the room.

They all just shrugged and waited for their breakfast.

"Make mine to go Tooth, I got to go to work soon :D!!" Sapphire yelped with glee, rushing into the bathroom to get ready…..

**Well the girls are all set, and Sapphire starts her new job soon :D! Will it go well, will she stay employed, will their be bagels involved O.o? You bet you're sweet ass cheese there will!! Keep reading to find out what happens next XD!**


	8. Panic At The Dennys

I gave everyone their breakfast, with a little special side dish for all of them, all different.

"ohhhhhh Crescent Rolls :D" Luna said, munching on them.

"Yay flounder :D!" Ember purred, chewing on her fish.

"OoO, WORMS!!!" Sapphire said, slurping down the mutil-colored things.

"Sappy those aren't real worms, their GUMMI-WORMS ._." I sighed.

"oh…thanks anyways though :3" Sapphire said.

Sapphire slurped down the rest of her food, put on her uniform's apron and hat and off she flew, to the local Dennys.

---

"Sapphire?" asked her new employer.

"Yup, that's my name don't wear it, just say it! :D" Sapphire chuckled, saluting him.

"O.o….riiiiiiiiight….I need you to clean Table 4 over there." he said pointing to her first assignment.

"I will not fail you :O!!" Sapphire yelped, running over to her table.

The manager just rolled his eyes and went back to his office.

Sapphire took some water from a left over glass and starting slapping the table's dirt away.

Her manager came back out and just slapped his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Cleaning Table 4." she said with a smile not stopping.

He pinched his temple and put his hand on her shoulder, making her stop.

"I said clean it, as in wiping it with a towel, but you're water bending on it, meaning you're just splashing the filth around with dirty water -.-'''" her manager sighed.

"o.o..b-..but…..yes sir ._." Sapphire sighed, taking out a towel and wiping it.

A customer walked in and ordered some hot chocolate. Sapphire picked up his order and met him behind the bar, which some people eat at.

"Hi, you order the hot chocolate? :D" Sapphire asked with a smile.

"Why yes I did :)" he answered, happy to be with such an upbeat waitress.

"Well here you go! :D" Sapphire said, water whipping the hot chocolate at his face.

The man fell over holding his newly burned face.

"o.o'''….ooops…..you know bleach will get those stains right out!!" Sapphire said nervously said, pulling on her shirt collar.

The man ran out, still covering his face, then Sapphy's employer was right behind her.

"Why did that man run away screaming? O.o……" he asked.

"uhhhhhh….he didn't like the hot chocolate? ._.'''" she lied.

Her boss then noticed the trail of hot chocolate everywhere.

"Ok..Sapphire….did you try to burn his face horribly? -.-" he asked.

"NO…I just thought…he'd catch it in his mouth….that's how I drink stuff ._." she said.

"(sighs)….Sapphire…you have 2 more shots here….if you screw up 2 more times…you're out…got it?" he said, pointing at the door.

"……yes sir ._." she said saluting him.

---

It's been 10 minutes since the hot chocolate incident and the Lunch Rush was coming in.

All these kinds of people were here: Fat ones, short ones, skinny ones, tough ones, ones that climb on rocks (and they all love Armor Hotdogs :O!!).

"Hello sir, may I take you're order? :]" Sapphire said, starting to feel better again.

"Yes, I'll have the Saucer Special :)!" he asked her, handing him his menu.

"Coming up :D!" Sapphire said, going into the kitchen.

The chef already made his order (damn he's fast!) and she walked back out with it.

"Hey Table 5!" Sapphire called out.

The man looked up with a confused look.

"Yes? O.o" he asked, wondering what was going on.

"CATCH :D!!!" she yelled tossing his dish like a frisbee at him.

"O.O!!!" he dove out of the way and ran out.

The dish smashed through the window and landed in front of a bum.

"O.O!!!.....Praise Jesus it's Thanksgiving :D!!!" he shirked with joy, with am click of his heels he dove for the food and ate it immediately.

"o.o….lucky bum…." Sapphire said, scratching her ear.

"Sapphire….1…more…shot…GOT IT!?!?!?!?!?! -.-''''" her employer shouted at her from behind.

"SIR YES SIR O___O!!!!" Sapphire shirked freaked out from how fast he found out.

---

15 minutes later everyone left from the little incident, Sapphire was wiping the counter grumbling to herself.

"I said catch….and he did order the "Saucer Special"…so I thought I had to throw it…like a saucer…damn you my literal brain DX!" Sapphire sighed, banging her head on the counter.

An old man slowly walked in and placed himself behind the counter.

"Evening Miss…." he said slowly.

"(sighs)…hello, what will you have, sir?" Sapphire asked, picking her head up and taking out her little notepad.

"I'll have……the Egg Salad Sandwich…..and a happy waitress :)" he said, smirking.

Sapphire giggled and started to feel better.

"Thank you…:]" she said, getting his order.

She came back out and handed him his sandwich, which he gladly started eating.

He eventually finished and gave Sapphire a smile and a large tip.

He left putting his hat back on, walked him self out.

"Come again sir :D…now let's see….WOAH 50 BUCKS!! O.O" Sapphire yelped from her large tip.

"I'll take that…that should cover the window…" her employer said, snatching away her tip.

Sapphire startled sizzling smoke out of her head when he left the room.

"THAT'S IT!!! I can't work for a guy is such a jerk…so before he fires me…I'll do something bad to this place…" she said, laughing evilly to herself as devil horns made of coffee formed behind her head.

---

12 minutes later, after her plan no one came in….she decided to strike now…

She went to the bathrooms and used her water bending to over flow the toilet, making them flood the floors.

She then turned the stove on too high and it was sent a blaze. She finally covered his hat in sticky glue, and she walked out of the Dennys whistling, while she heard her employer yell.

"MY GOD THE TOILETS!! O.O….GAAAHHH MY STOVE!!...and MY HAT WON'T COME OFF T~T!!!" was the last things she heard him yelp.

She flew up to our house and walked in, whistling the same tune.

"Sapphy? O.o….you're back now? ._." Luna asked.

"I got fired :D" Sapphire said with a smile pointing at herself.

"O.O…oh Sapphire I'm so sorry…" I said.

"Don't be, I may have only worked for 45 minutes, but I'm 45 minutes employed…well was…:]" Sapphire said, with a smile.

"Well as long as you're happy….I'm happy..:)" Luna said.

"Me too, Sapphy :D!" I said.

"Mhmmmm :3!" Ember said, munching on a bass, from the kitchen.

"I'm just glad to be home :D!" Sapphire said, throwing herself into her fav bean bag chair…..

**Well that was short-lived O.o.....anyways it's all good, Sapphy learned a life lesson....never trust you're boss...but trust the old guy who wants a egg salad sandwich o.o! Keep on reading, thanks again ;D**


	9. Introduction To A Mad Man

One cold misty night, in a different land…..

An old man was thrown against a wall in a small room, by two other men.

"Ich kenne nichts Ich schwöre!" shrieked the frightened elderly man.

"….. Sie Dreck …." An odd looking soldier said, back handing the old man across the face.

Then the other figure put up his hand….signaling the soldier to stop.

He leaned closer to the old man….putting his weight upon the table. The old man cowered in fear.

"You say you know nothing…but you must know something…after all….you're a corporal in the Protectors…." The figure murmured to him.

"….I-..I swear!!" the old man said, speaking in English like the man was.

"Aloysius, möchte ich ihn auf rauhen!!" The soldier said, taking out his rifle.

"…Nien…" the man said, taking out a pistol and blasting the soldier in the temple.

The soldier collapsed to the ground blood pouring out his head. The man held his eyes tight from the scene.

"Come….you must know something…" Aloysius said…shining his wicked smile.

"Well…I know the Great Guardian lives somewhere….but not here!" the old man said, turning his head.

Aloysius made a sampling tsk tsk noise, shaking his head. He then took out a blade and stabbed the elderly man in the side.

"GAH…y..you-…you'll never get her…." The old man said with a dying breath.

"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann…" the strange man said, then pulling out his blade and thrusting it into the old man's eye.

As the old man flew, Aloysius pulled out his blade and turned on a intercom.

"Attention all crew, keep bringing in suspects…Man wird wissen…" He slowly said, turning off the intercom.

He folded his hands behind his back, and stared out the window, swishing his tail back and forth.

"I will find her….and take what is mine…" he said, his breath slowly evaporating on the glass….

---

"Tooth where is my nail file .__.?" Luna asked, walking into my room.

"You mean that giant diamond bladed katana? O.o" I asked, pausing the video game.

"Yes, that one, it's my only one :O!" Luna said.

"I think I saw Sapphy run around outside with it o.o" I said, turning my attention back to the game.

"Oh god, I told her running with swords doesn't make her a ninja -.-!" Luna sighed, running off.

As I continued playing Turok, I heard Luna gallop after Sapphire.

"Come on give it back -.-!" Luna yelled.

"No, I'm a samurai, pizza woman :O!!" Sapphire yelled back.

"Man….those two sure are crazy huh?" Ember said standing in my doorway, eating an apple.

"~O.O~..y-..yeah…they're a bunch of loonies! ~.__.~" I said, blushing.

"Again with the blushing…are you sick? O.o" Ember said, putting her hand on my forehead.

"N-No…..I just thought of something silly ~.__.~" I said, thinking about confessing.

_"If I tell her now, she might think I'm a weirdo…better make up something…"_ I thought, to myself.

"Oh really? What are you thinking about? o.o" Ember asked, kinda rubbing my head.

Trying to ignore her petting I opened my mouth, but then Sapphire crashed through my window.

"Quick, back to the pagoda! __" Sapphire yelped, with a crazy look in her eyes, running off with the sword.

"Sapphire you get you're furry butt back here -.-'''!!" Luna yelled chasing after her.

".__.....I better stop them…bye Tooth!" Ember said, walking out sighing.

"As I watched her walk (slowly…lol), I felt much relief.

"Ok….not ready to tell her…need practice…I just hope they don't find out before then." I said, turning off my Xbox and walking back downstairs.

---

"Sir, Sie sind bereit ist, Helikopter." A soldier saluted to Aloysius.

"Excellent….take the prisoner to his courters…and make sure…he gets an extra loaf of bread tonight…" Aloysius, said to the soldier, who nodded in agreement and dragged the unconscious woman off.

Aloysius walked to the front gates of the base, and slowly walked into his chopper, surrounded by his men.

He closed the sliding door of his chopper, and the propellers slowly started spinning.

He lit a cigarette and took a long puff of smoke, then blew it out, as the helicopter flew off into the distance.

"..Ich komme für Sie Luna…" he said, the copter flying into the night sky, heading towards the west….

**I know there is some German in here, well there German. If you wanna know what they say just look for a German to English translator, they're not hard to find. Oh god a villian finally made an apperance into the story, he seems like trouble. Stay Tuned!! ;D**


	10. A Bloody Swedish Night

Later that evening we decided to eat out for dinner. We all voted on Red Lobster (we tricked Sapphire into they served bugs xD).

"Are we there yet? ._." Sapphire asked.

"No -.-''" sighed Luna.

"Are we there yet? ._." Sapphire asked again.

"No _" Ember said.

"Are we there yet? o.o" she asked again.

"No, Sapphire." I said.

"How about n-x . x" Sapphire started but Luna knocked her out with a swish of her tail.

"She's a bat how can she have this much energy during anything -.-" Luna grumbled.

I carried Sapphire on my shoulders chuckling.

"You need to chill Lu Lu :3" I said.

"I know, but Sapphire's been a pain all day .__." she sighed.

As we entered the restaurant, we awoke Sapphire with one of her favorite things.

"Sapphy look, a fly :D!" I said.

"x . x-oOo!!" Sapphire awoke, with her mouth wide open.

"Ha ha, sucka x3" Ember laughed.

"As long as I get bugs tonight, I'll try to forget that -.-" Sapphire pouted folding her arms.

"There aren't any bugs at Red Lobster, Sapphy O.o" Luna said, unaware of our little sneak.

"OoO!!..but Tooth said…..T~T!" Sapphire sniffed.

"Ohh I'm sorry, sweetie :(" I said, hugging her.

She hugged back and wiped away a tear looked at everyone.

"You're lucky you're adorable Tooth…:]" she said, getting her smile back.

"That's what I'm here for :D!" I said, with glee.

Our waiter approached our table and took out his little note book.

"Hi….(sighs)….what do you want?" he groaned.

"e.e…(staring at him)….you look familiar…." I said, rubbing my chin.

"No I don't o.o''' " the waiter said, sweating.

"Yeah you're Seth Green OoO!!" I said, pointing at him.

"HOLY FUCKING ASS CRACKERS O__O''!!" Seth shouted as he threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared.

"o.o….uhhhh…can we get a new waiter? O,o" I called to another waiter.

"And can you catch me some bugs :O!!" Sapphy shouted at the waiter.

---

The helicopter landed on a snowy helipad somewhere in Sweden. Aloysius came out, angry.

" Warum sind wir in Schweden!!" Aloysius yelled at his pilot.

"Ich muss pissen .__.''" the pilot said nervously.

"Oh…so you have to pee eh?....Well maybe this will help…." Aloysius said, punching his pilot in the gut, causing him to piss pants (yup xD).

"Do you need new pants now? Huh? -.-" Aloysius asked.

"Nien, Nien o.o'''" the pilot said, holding his gut, and groaning about his pants (xD).

"Good…..wie viel Kraftstoff ist links?" Aloysius asked, looking over the Swedish town, the windmills in the background, giving it a peaceful look.

"Ahhhhh…nicht viel, um nach Österreich o.o'''" the pilot shaked, getting up to look at the fuel gauge.

"Not enough for Austria…then get some more fuel….shnell, schnell!!!" Aloysius said, rushing him off.

"….(sighs)..I don't know WHY I'm keeping him alive…I just don't feel like flying…" he said out loud to himself.

Suddenly a twig snapped and Aloysius, wipied out a small SMG, and took cover behind a log.

"Wer ist da?" Aloysius asked, attaching a silencer to his weapon.

"….Es ist mir, ich war Hinterhalt.." the pilot said, falling to the ground, revealing an arrow in his back.

Aloysius snarled, and muted his body. He listened very carefully to his surroundings. He noticed a small shadow in the distance and fired low at it. A few seconds later he heard a shriek and a crash. He listened more carefully….decided there was no one left, so he approached his prey.

"Well well well….who might you be?" he said, kneeling down to a small boy.

"….(grunts)…..I won't let you get her…." The small boy said, holding his gut, where he was shot.

"Oh goodie…another Protector….let this be a warning to you….I'll kill anyone who tries to protect her…" Aloysius snarled, flashing his wicked grin.

He dragged the struggling boy to his helicopter and tied him to the rear propeller, by one leg.

"wh….what are you going to do to me?" the boy asked, revealing fear in his voice.

"I'm gonna take you on a little ride…." Aloysius cackled.

He first looked in the trunk to find some spare fuel.

"….Täuschen, dass noch nicht einmal finden Kraftstoff in seiner eigenen Luft-Handwerk! -.-" Aloysius muttered under his breath, as he re-fueled his copter.

The boy struggled more and more, starting to feel faint from his blood loss.

"I hope you enjoy you're flight, you little puke!" Aloysius cackled as he started up the helicopter.

The boy slowly started moving, then his speed picked up. Soon he was moving very fast, blood gushing out of his wound. The boy let out a yelp, as the propellers slowly started connecting and he was torn to shreds.

"(sniffing the air)….I love the smell of mutilated Swedish children…" Aloysius cackled, as he flew off, leaving behind a field of chunks and blood.

---

"Pheewwww, that was good lobster :)" Luna smiled.

"You ate 5 of them o.o" I said.

"So? I was hungry from chasing Sapphire ._." Luna said.

"I still wish I was ninja pizza woman :/" she sighed.

"You can be tomorrow, but it's late we should go home." I said, looking at my watch.

"Agreed." they all said in unison stretching and yawning.

As we walked out of the restaurant, the night sky looked especially torrent tonight….

**Oh man, Aloysius is getting closer! OoO! And will Sapphire ever learn to behave? Probably not (Luna yells "NOOOOOO!!!" in the background XD). Stay Tuned |3!**


	11. From Russia With Love

A week went by since Aloysius started his trip, and he was not getting any closer….

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Boot ging nach hinten! -.-" he yelled, as he walked off a ferry into Russian soil.

The ferry slowly sailed off until it busted with fire, then exploding.

"Heh, that'll teach them to send me on a wrong ferry, in hopes of catching mine." Aloysius growled, walking into a bar.

The men and women of the pub cheered and danced around with vodka, whiskey, and other alcoholic beverages in their hands.

"….Jeder Haushaltsauflösung!!" Aloysius yelled, breaking a glass on the table.

The people stopped dancing and looked at him, puzzled.

They muttered to each other in Russian, while a big burly grizzly bear approached him.

"What makes you think you can push us out of our bar?" he asked in his deep Russian accent.

"The fact that I'm better then you street scum…." Aloysius said, pushing the bear back a few feet.

The bear stumbled and growled, and charged at Aloysius. Aloysius took a stance and waited for the right moment. When the bear was close enough, Aloysius pushed himself off the bear's head and in mid-air took out his blade and thrust it into the bear's back.

The bear let out a low gasp, and crashed over some tables, dead.

The crowd gasped, and backed a few feet.

"Now I think we understand each other…." Aloysius said, dusting himself off, retrieving his blade.

Two men from the crowd ran up to Aloysius with stools.

"You're serious?...." Aloysius scoffed and did a matrix 360 twist between them and grabbed their heads and clonked them together.

The weary men stumbled around and fell to the ground.

Aloysius just slowly turned to the crowd, his eyes shimmering in the dim light.

Without a word they all rushed out into the cold night, leaving the place to him.

" Ahhhhhh……schließlich einige Zeit allein." he said, kicking up a stool and using it as a foot stand on a nearby couch.

The two men that were only knocked out slowly woke up to find Aloysius pointing a pistol to them.

"Well I hope you enjoyed you're night fellows, for this is you're last." Without warning he blasted them both, one in chest, one in the forehead.

He sighed and put his gun away, but replaced it with a communication device.

"Sergeant, sammeln einige Männer und Kopf auf diese Koordinaten." Aloysius breathed into the communication device.

"Jawoh!" A voice called back out to Aloysius, then turned off it's end.

Aloysius sighed and folded his hands together, going into a light sleep.

---

"How much does this bass cost?" I asked a local fish merchant.

"26.70" the fish merchant answered.

I put the money on the table and he handed me my fish.

I walked down the boardwalk, with a smile on my face.

_"Ember will love these gifts, and I'll sign them as "Secret Admirer". It's brilliant!"_ I thought to myself.

I walked into the next store and purchased lavender smelling perfume, as the gift the card would be tied to.

I walked into the last store, a jewelry store.

"Oh all these are nice, but which one?" I pondered out loud to myself, looking over the diamonds.

Then something caught my eye, it shimmered from across the room.

I walked over to it, and there it was.

A large ruby heart pendant, with a gold chain. It sparkled so much, that it reminded me of her fiery passion.

"oOo!.....ok this is the one!!!" I shouted nervously.

I ran up to the cashier and purchased the necklace. It may have cost and arm and a leg, but it was worth it in the name of love.

---

I ran home with my gifts, luckily Ember was out with the others.

I threw up a quick sappy haiku on a crimson card, attached the perfume to it. I wrapped the bass in newspaper, with the necklace in a velvet box. I put all of these on her pillow, then ran downstairs and waited for their arrival…..

**Ah man I smell love or is that lunch? Either way Ember will find out soon of what I think of her :D!! I hope it happens before Aloysius's men show up o.o!!!**


End file.
